Enemy
by Shadow of the Day
Summary: HBP spoiler this is my first fan fic slight HHr, songfic EnemyDisturbed hope you enjoy it..


Okay people this is my first fic so don't be to harsh in reviews (which I hope you do cos if you don't ill be VERY upset!) but helpful criticism is always welcome and appreciated okay this Is basically a song fic I though of while listening to this song I don't know if I should carry on so please tell me in your reviews, oh this is a HBP spoiler just for your information, so here it goes:

* * *

This was it, it was the end of Harry Potter's 6th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizadry.He was taken by Voldomort when he had attacked the castle earlier that day and taken him to some where via dissiparation once they had gotten out of Hogwarts grounds. This was the final show down between him and Voldomort, since Harry had heard the prophecy he new somehow that it wouldn't be long before Voldomort came after him weather Voldomort knew the prophecy or not. As Voldomort stood in front of Harry, his and Harry's wands drawn, thoughts crossed Harry's mind,

**You are, enemy**

_That was given, Harry and Voldomort had been enemy since the day Voldomort attacked Harry when Harry was a baby.  
_**You are my hated enemy**

_Of Course Harry and Voldomort hated each other down to the last hair!_  
**I am enemy  
Number one rated enemy**

_Yes, he was Voldomorts number one enemy because he was the one who would take him down or die trying!_  
**I'm labeled enemy  
I am your mortal enemy**

_Even though Voldomort never knew it, Harry was his mortal enemy the one that would prove Voldomort was only human by being able to kill him._  
**My actions enemy  
Make me your bitter enemy **

All the world around enemy

_Yes, no matter where the other was they were linked and would be, all around no matter where the other was they would be worldwide enemies.  
_**They're tearing up the ground enemy  
they're drawn in by the sound  
Enemy, enemy I must eliminate my Enemy**

_Harry would take him down, he knew he had to because if he dint there would be no hope for the world it would be taken over, over night if Voldomort wasn't destroyed._  
**  
Your people, enemy**

_Yes the Death Eaters were almost as bad as Voldomort himself they would all be labeled enemies for life._  
**My people's hated enemy**

_Yes, Voldomort was not only his enemy but all his people, his supporters enemy!_  
**What are you, enemy**

_That was one question Harry had always wanted an answer for but knew he would probably never get one, what was Voldomort? He could not be pure human for he would have died by now, yet there he was standing before Harry._  
**Though a created enemy  
Terminate the, enemy**

_Harry would terminate Voldomort, he had to, but could he? Did he have what it took to defeat the most powerful dark wizard the world had ever seen_!  
**Eradicate the hated enemy  
I am an enemy  
My very greatest enemy **

You try to tell me that you love life

_Yes many people had said the reason Voldomort wanted to take over and to be immortal was because he loved life too much to leave, to die.  
_**Then find another way to kill life**

_But then Voldomort would just go kill more innocent people for what? Power, control, joy?_  
**  
Wanting, love life**

_Wanting, that's one thing Harry never got, something he wanted, and it was all Voldomorts fault!_  
**Needing, kill life**

_Harry needed to live, to love, to have a chance to live as a normal teenager!_  
**Wanting, love life  
Needing, kill life**

Harry had his wand on Voldomort the were both out of breath, tired ,hurt and angry ,they had been dueling viciously for what felt like hours now although it had only been about 45 minutes and both were in need of help. Harry had a cut on this arm and cheek and he had a lot of bruises and scrapes covering his body, he had also been hit with the crucio a few times now.

Voldomort was not in good shape either but was not as hurt as Harry. Then all of a sudden a thought raced through Harry's mind it was of Hermione, she was busy being tortured by the deatheaters. Harry had no Idea how he saw it, or if it was true, but it filled Harry with a new rage he had never felt before, he felt like killing Voldomort making him suffer, making him pay for ever crime he did, every life he took.

Meanwhile Voldomort was thinking of was to bring down Harry, to weaken him to make him upset. So he did what he thought was a good idea. He sent a picture of Hermione into Harry's head of Hermione being tortured. Of course this was not happening but Voldomort thought if Harry saw this that he would stop and beg for Voldomort not to hurt Hermione.

But oh, was he mistaken! You see as Dumbledore had said many times Voldomort could not love, it was his one weakness and so even though Harry never knew it, he loved Hermione and would protect here no matter what!

So when Voldomort watched Harry once he sent the message, boy, did HE get a surprise, the next thing he saw in Harry eyes was hatred, pure hatred. It was then that Voldomort knew he had made a BIG mistake for the next thing he knew Harry had disarmed Voldomort and then he did one thing Voldomort thought he was never capable of

"Avada Kadavra" Harry shouted harries ward pointed at where Voldomorts heart should have been. It hit him, and then, from that moment on Voldomort was no more. And as Harry sat there thinking over what had just happened one word in particular came to mind.

**Enemy.

* * *

Okay that was it! Sould i carry on yes,no please review and tell me! **

Love

Liezl / mauraders-rule


End file.
